Kryptonite
by Oceanwind
Summary: Yeah... he had it pretty bad. She would always be his kryptonite, not that he would ever admit that, especially not to her. That would be so uncool. Not a song fic! SoMa
1. I Really Don't Mind What Happens

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Soul Eater…. Although I wish I did.

**Kryptonite **

**I Really Don't Mind What Happens Now and Then**

"All I'm saying is that he has to be insanely jealous," Soul told his meister as they walked down the street together. He tucked his hands back into his pockets and tried to keep his bored expression in place as he studied the obviously flustered girl out of the corner of his eye.

"I don't get why," she sighed. Her hands raced up to clutch her forehead as she followed his lead up the street, trusting that he wouldn't let her fall into a pile of garbage or something of that nature.

"Well you do live with another guy," he answered. He quickly tried to hide his smirk as it escaped his bored façade but it was nearly impossible. He turned his head so that she wouldn't catch the look on his face.

"Yes but you're my weapon, of course you're going to live with me," she growled.

He frowned at her referral to the reason as to why they lived together. But she was right, they didn't really have much of a choice, and not living together at this point just seemed alien to both of them. It was out of the question to be apart. Still the smirk found its way back to his features as his partner continued to growl in distress of her 'situation'.

"Why can't he understand that? I mean he lives with his partners," she continued to growl.

"Yes but we're a lot closer than most partners aren't we?" he said softly as they rounded a corner. They were almost back to their apartment now, just a few more blocks and they'd be in the comfort of their home and enjoying the relaxing atmosphere of a night in together. Maka sighed and stopped walking. He paused to glance back at her.

"Well?" he questioned.

"Yeah you're right," she started. He grinned at her and cocked his head forward, telling her without words to come with him. She didn't budge. "I should go apologize to him… I was being inconsiderate about the whole thing—"

"You don't have anything to apologize for," he snapped before quickly reeling in his temper, losing your temper was so uncool. "It's his problem Maka," he started in a softer tone, "jealousy is something he'll have to get over."

_Just like I did_, he said to himself. Yeah he fell for his partner, somewhere along the way it had happened. He would have told her by now, if she wasn't dating _**him**_. He knew this jealousy he was talking about well, it haunted him constantly but he kept it in check. He just wanted to see her happy, alive and happy, that's all he asked for. And that's all that he has the power to do. Because although she might be his soul mate, she had yet to realize it, or maybe she did and refused to fall in love with him after seeing what her parents went through. He didn't really care, because again all he wanted was her to be happy and alive… it made the jealously much easier to bear with if he told himself that.

"But I should reassure him, you know?" she said as she started making her way towards him. "I should tell him nothing is going on between us and nothing ever will."

Okay maybe he hadn't said anything because that isn't the first time Maka has brought up 'nothing between us and nothing ever will be' crap. It would be totally uncool to be rejected. He isn't saying that being rejected is something that doesn't happen to him, he can accept it for the most part, but he was sure some stupid gossip monger would hear and spread it around school. He couldn't deal with that and having to face her every day knowing she didn't feel the same. It wasn't cool to fall for your partner and then be the laughing stock of the school when she rejected you.

"Soul?" her voice rang out cutting off his thoughts and he scoffed. Oh right he was in the middle of giving her some advice on the matter.

"Yeah whatever," he grumbled as he started back towards the apartment. He was surprised to find that they were already in front of the door and he eagerly shoved his key in and made his way to his room. He flopped on his bed and pulled out a record at random. He didn't want to hear the phone conversation in the next room, about how 'he had nothing to worry about' and 'we're partners and nothing more'.

He groaned. What was with him today? Normally he could act like nothing got to him. What was it about seeing another man hold her that rubbed him the wrong way? He couldn't help those snide remarks about how he normally got to hold her and how much time they spent together back at their place. It wasn't like him to act like this. If he kept it up Maka would catch onto him and it would put a strain on their soul resistance. Besides Kid was their friend. He genuinely liked the guy… just not when he was with Maka.

After what felt like hours he heard a soft sniffle over his music and a faint knock on his door.

"Yeah?" he called out lazily. He paused the music and sat up on his bed. He was expecting Maka to tell him to get his lazy ass up and eat the dinner she made since that was normally the only time she came to his door. He wasn't surprised to see Maka, but the frustrated tear stains on her cheeks and the hint of redness in her eyes did surprise him.

He patted his bed in offer and she rushed over. She jumped beside him and buried her face in his pillow.

"He dumped me," she said flatly.

He winced. His hand found her back and rubbed soothing circles there as her breath picked up.

"Jealousy?" he asked quietly. She didn't answer him for a long time.

"Yeah I guess…" her voice was muffled in the pillow. She let out a deep breath and turned her face to the side to look at him. "Why—"

"Don't you dare start doubting yourself," he snapped, "that's so uncool."

"Says the guy that calls me tiny tits," she sniffed.

"That's different," he told her patting her head condescendingly. "I'm allowed to criticize you all I want. Besides your tits aren't that tiny anymore."

She huffed in irritation as her face disappeared back into his pillow.

"I still don't get why," she mumbled.

He felt his heart drop slightly for her, he didn't like seeing her so distraught. Half the reason why he had called her names when they were younger was to distance himself from her and now all he wanted was to get closer. She was like a damn drug, a stupid smart girl, with a hell of a lot of determination and the weirdest shade of blonde hair he had ever seen. Yet it was Maka and it all worked for her, he liked that about her. If he was honest he would tell you he had fallen for her a long time ago, his recent bouts of jealousy were all that was really new.

"You're different Maka. You're innocent and yet too smart for your own good. It probably unnerves a lot of guys," he told her. She sniffed again but didn't say anything. He found himself timidly continuing, "You'll find the right guy eventually that can see all this good stuff. You just gotta find him… and when you do you have to give him a chance."

"What if he's jealous of you?" she whispered. He really hates when she starts doubting herself, not when he had so much faith in her.

"That's his problem. If he can't get over me being your partner he obviously isn't cool enough anyways. It's not like I would let you date a loser," he told her.

She laughed quietly into his pillow before rolling around to face him fully.

"I don't know what I would do without you Soul," she said brightly and she leaned up to give him a one armed hug.

"Yeah… me either," he said quietly as she pulled away and dashed out the door. She said something about how she should make dinner. He smiled as he trudged out the door after her.

* * *

**A/N: **First Soul Eater story… yup this isn't the last chapter. This will be continued and it isn't a long story. I'm already done writing it. :D… it distracted me from my other writings… hahahaha. Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed and I hope I got these two in character. Also I know Kryptonite is an overused story title along with the lyrics but this just kind of stuck with me… Not a Song fic! Although the titles are related to the lyrics they aren't in order :p


	2. I'll Keep You By My Side

**Kryptonite**

**I'll Keep You by My Side**

"So they finally broke up," Black Star said grinning as he watched the two awkwardly chat in the corner secluded from everyone else. It was clear that they were trying to work something out for their friendship to remain intact, not that it was hard to be friends with Maka. She was a great friend, it was just that most relationships couldn't survive going back into friendship. Not when they had both liked each other so much.

"Yeah I guess," he answered his best friend with a shrug of his shoulders. He was watching with a critical eye as Kid said something that looked sharp and Maka's eyes started to water. He clenched his teeth.

He felt a comforting hand land on his shoulder and give him a reassuring squeeze.

"They'll work it out," Liz said. Patty was staring at the couple intently as well, her eyes full of sadness. "He was a wreck last night. You said some things that really got to him Soul."

He winced and tactfully removed his shoulder from her grip.

"I –"

"It's a weapon thing," Patty said quickly dismissing him with a wave of her arm. "We all have it bad… don't blame yourself."

He blinked slightly at Patty's actual intelligent seeming advice. But coming from Patty he should probably disregard it. Patty looked like she was about to charge over there and intervene at any second.

"Shouldn't you be building a sand castle or something?" he grumbled. That distracted the younger sister as she immediately demanded some materials to build a sand castle, distracting Liz in the process as well.

"So what did you say to get him so worked up?" Black Star asked, a smirk gracing his features as he studied his weapon friend.

"Just mentioned how close we are… and that we spend a lot of time alone together."

"Man you idiot," Black Star chuckled quietly. "Why don't you man up and just tell her how you feel already?"

He shook his head sadly as he stared back over at Maka.

"I'm just her friend… her best friend."

It was quiet for several moments as the foursome watched the couple finally grant each other an extremely awkward looking handshake and some fake bright smiles.

"Why don't you play her a song?" the blue haired teen suggested.

"How lame can you get?" he scoffed. "I'm not doing anything cheesy or over romantic… besides they just broke up. I'm not the type of guy that goes in right after a break up."

Black Star shrugged as they watched Maka's composure fall as she walked further away from her former lover and closer to them. Liz and Patty seemed to pick up that the group wouldn't hang out today now and went after Kidd's retreating form.

"Maybe a basketball game isn't the best choice right now… I don't feel like whipping your sorry asses today anyways. I've got better stuff to do," Black Star said loudly and gave Soul a firm pat on the back as he marched past him. "I wonder where Tsubaki went," he mumbled to himself as he wandered away.

"How'd it go?" he asked quietly. She sighed and let her head fall into his shoulder.

"Awfully," she grumbled.

"Let's go pick up some ice cream…. I'll let you choose the movie tonight… just no lame documentaries okay?"

"Then what's the point of letting me pick the movie?" she pouted. He laughed at her, but stopped as she threatened to Maka chop him. That only managed to stop him for a few seconds though as he continued to chuckle at her expression. Her light laughter mixed with his as they rounded a corner and out of sight.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Maka stared blankly at the TV screen. It was obvious her mind was elsewhere, even without the blank look, the dripping ice-cream from her spoon would have been enough to tell you otherwise. He sighed, picking up the remote he shut the screen off. It took her a full ten seconds before she protested.

"Hey," she grumbled.

"Not like you were paying attention anyways," he said stretching his arms out over his head.

She blushed in response, dropping her uneaten melted scoop of ice-cream back into her bowl and placed it on the coffee table. She stood abruptly and made her way into the kitchen, he followed her, leaning against the door frame to study her as she washed out her dish.

"You can talk to me you know."

He has offered her that thousands of times, and although she does talk to him it isn't the same as actually opening up to him. She only does that on rare occasions, when she's feeling particularly down.

"It's because of you," she said quietly. Her voice didn't shake in anger or frustration; there was an eerie calmness behind her statement that sent a shiver down his spine.

"Yeah I know," he answered back just as quietly. He folded his arms over his chest to lean more against the frame.

"You aren't sorry for it either," it was another statement and this time he choose not to answer it.

"How long were you planning on keeping this from me?" she asked quietly after several seconds ticked by. He really wished she would turn around to face him, but he was kind of thankful that he didn't have to see the look on her face. He wasn't sure if he could handle it. She had caught him, she knew what he felt.

"For as long as I had to," he answered.

"You would have gone forever? What if Kid and I had gotten married?"

He winced at the thought but tried not to let it upset him or get a rise out of him.

"As long as you were happy…"

"Bullshit," she snapped wheeling around to face him. Her eyes livid with anger and her fists were clenched at her sides.

He smiled sheepishly at her, rubbing the back of his neck he let out a deep breath.

"What was I supposed to say Maka? You've made it clear that there is nothing going on between us," he gave her a sad smile as he turned and headed off to bed. He winced as she let out a frustrated scream in the kitchen. He doubted either of them would be able to get much sleep tonight.

* * *

**A/N: **_Hey guys! Sadly I won't be able to update for a little while. So I decided instead of making you wait a ridiculously long amount of time I'd post this chapter for you. Since this story is already written out (6 chapters) I figured it wouldn't do any harm. Not that posting anything early could do harm... expect maybe for me and my One Piece followers who are waiting for an update on their stories... *sweat drops* I promise soon! Now... enough of my rambling. Until next time,_

_Oceanwind~_


	3. If Not For Me Then You'd Be Dead

**Kryptonite**

**If Not for Me Then You'd be Dead**

"This is exactly why I didn't tell you," he growled phasing back into his human form. He grabbed her hands and studied the burns. She winced but didn't pull away.

"Who knows if we'll be able to be partners after thi—"

"I am not letting this silly little thing get between us," she snapped pulling her hands away and shoving them into her pockets. "We'll get past this just like we always do. We just need to talk it out."

That was really the last thing he wanted to do. He did not want to talk this out with her. Nope, in fact, he would prefer forgetting this whole thing and just let things go back to how they used to be. Man, being in love could be so uncool sometimes. Besides being jealous enough to act on it was uncool too, it was pretty shameful to have stooped that low and actually broken them up. Kid was probably going to kick his ass the next time he saw him. Although it wasn't his intention of breaking them up…

"Talk away," he grumbled, slumping against the nearest tree in the forest clearing they were training in. Sometimes he wondered how the hell there could be a forest outside of death city when they were surrounded by a desert, but that was just to distract him from the murderous look in Maka's eye. He glanced up the sky and noticed the building clouds, it would probably rain later.

"You can't even say it," she hissed.

He looked out at the ground and let out a sigh.

"I'm not going to say it just because you're fishing for compliments."

If he had been looking up he would have noticed that her face had gone from red anger to some sort of purple hue.

"Fishing for compliments?" she roared. Her fist slammed into his skull and he winced. "You're such an idiot Soul!"

She left then. He nursed the bump on the back of his head and watched her swaying hips dash away from him. Yeah, he was a pretty big idiot.

Why would she want him to say it out loud? Wasn't it enough that he already acted like a love sick puppy for her? He let her pick out the damn movie the other night, bought her ice-cream and stayed in with her… that wasn't a first time occurrence. He did that with her all the time. He constantly worried about her, placed himself in danger for her, and she still haunted his nightmares with thoughts of losing her because he wasn't strong enough. That wasn't even the half of it. He couldn't even begin to say all the reasons why he felt the way he did about her and all the little things he did for her. Hell he had practically admitted it the other night, he just didn't say it out loud.

He leaned back against the tree, with a deep sigh escaping him.

Maybe she thought that if he said it out loud they could accept the emotion together and move past it. It was affecting their soul wave lengths. They just couldn't function like this. But he was still presented with a problem. She could accept his love and understand the emotion but that didn't mean that she returned the notion. This was all too soon for them to be talking about this, she had just broken up with Kid she wasn't supposed to figure out how he felt.

"I broke up with her because I realized something," Kid's voice cut through the quiet of the forest.

He glanced up but didn't stand as the young reaper approached him. It almost seemed common place to have his friends just appear out of nowhere right when he needed them most. It was useless to even comment on how lame it was that they stalked each other because the response he would get back was something along the lines of 'that's just what friends do'. He didn't say anything about Kid's comment either. Kid liked to elaborate on his own.

"She didn't say it exactly but it was so clear to me all of a sudden."

"And what was that?" Soul snapped losing his patience a lot quicker than he expected and knowing that Kid was going to continue to drag out the topic until he said something.

"That she loves you too."

He snorted. Pushing himself off the ground he used the tree as leverage to keep his hands jammed into his pockets.

"You don't live with her. You haven't seen her moping around—"

"I do know we had a strong connection but the one between the two of you dwarfs us. I don't know why I didn't see it before. If I had I would have never pursued her. There's no way I could break up a pair of soul mates," Kid interrupted him. A smirk graced his features. "I might be hurt and she might be hurt but we'll get over it in time. She'll realize it soon enough."

"I think you're off your rocker Kid," he said as he started trudging away.

"I'm not holding a grudge against you Soul Eater," Kid said to his retreating back, "I think it was very brave for you to tell me like you did."

"And I'm not holding one against you," he called back lazily over his shoulder.

He smirked at Kid, at his friend, but ignored his last comment. He would rather not think about how uncool he had acted towards said friend just a few days ago. It was embarrassing and proved his point further that he was a love-sick idiot. "You can be too self-sacrificing you know? I would have let you guys be happy," he said mostly under his breath but he was still close enough for Kid to hear him.

"And now I'm giving you the chance to be happy. You two fit better anyways."

He rounded around to glare at him but sighed at the empty space. He should have asked Kid if he would take her back, and that he would shut the hell up and not bother him this time. He should have tried to make it about Maka and not his own selfish feelings.

"_That she loves you too." _

Those words danced around his head, taunting him. It could be true. Maka could be totally oblivious to her feelings towards him. She could have grown used to him and their growing bond and wrote it off as a partnership type of friendship that was too strong to break. She could be scared and refusing to admit it to herself because of her parents and their divorce, and that stupid jack ass of a father that she had probably wasn't helping the situation.

Quite suddenly he wanted to do exactly what she had suggested earlier. He wanted to talk to her about it. He wanted to dig around in that little head of hers and figure out what exactly she was feeling. Because love was an awful thing, and it had him dying of curiosity at his friend's words.

He sighed as the building clouds finally released the rain that he had been expecting all day. He hoped Maka made it home safely.

* * *

**A/N: **_SO instead of finishing a story I started writing another one... there's something wrong with me. Help! But about this chapter. I'm a little worried about it. I tried using a little more symbolism, which I always do, yet no one seems to pick up on. So I have a small challenge. Name three things that I did that represent Soul's inner feelings. There's more than that. I mean it was practically the whole chapter, but I just want to see who picks up on these things. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!__ Wasn't that such a long break? XD. Jk. This isn't a long story, I kind of feel weird about the shortness but if not then it would have been one ridiculously long one shot... so yeah... 3 more chapters after this one :p_:D


	4. I Feel There's Nothing I Can Do

**Kryptonite**

**I Feel There's Nothing I Can Do**

"I'm home," he yelled into the dark house. He could see the TV flickering, filling the apartment with a drab grey color, and Maka's still form curled up on one end of the couch. Muttering under his breath he switched on a few lights.

Sitting down next to her, he took a deep breath.

"You're right. We should talk."

She glanced at him before sitting up and switching the TV off. Her face was alarming blank, no scowl or frown, just blank. This meant she was beyond pissed off and deep in thought of how to deal with it.

"Talk away," she muttered mimicking his words from earlier. Rolling his eyes he turned to face her and lightly grabbed her hand in his. It was something he didn't do often. He normally reserved it for when he messed up big and he wanted her to know how sorry he was. Her gaze locked with his, full of confusion and emotion. He gave her a weak smile.

"I'm sorry. I was being a jerk."

Her face lit up in a blush before she pouted at him. She didn't pull her hand back but gave him a gentle squeeze.

"It's alright Soul. I understand. It must be hard for you," she whispered.

"Yeah… this sucks," he breathed out chuckling before letting her hand drop between them. He stood and ruffled her hair before retreating for the night.

"Soul?"

He froze but refused to turn around to face her. That wasn't much of talk, that was him apologizing, and she knew it. Was she going to let him get away with it for now?

"Yeah?" he asked trying to sound as bored as possible.

"We'll need to actually talk about it before we try and work together again."

He nodded before waving her off and rounding the corner into his room. He stared at her door for a moment, feeling helpless. If she did love him back then why was it so hard for her to see it? Why could Kid see it and he couldn't? Sighing he shut his door with a dull thud before sprawling out on his bed and listening to a few records to calm him down.

()()()()()()()()()

"We can't go on this mission Maka," he growled. "It isn't that either of us aren't strong enough but we can't go out like this. You said so yourself, we need to talk things out before we work together."

"Then I'm not strong enough," she snapped back. "If I can't handle you then—"

"Shut up," he growled cutting her off. It was the same argument that they used to have ages ago, arguing about being stronger. No it was more like needing to become stronger. He scoffed at her stubbornness.

"You're plenty strong, you idiot. Do you really think it's safe for us when you can't lift me up to defend yourself? I weigh too much right now and I burned you. We need to fix our bond," he said ticking off his points before giving her a sharp glare.

"I said we're going," she glowered.

He couldn't help but fight the pit of dread that seemed to grip his stomach as he followed after her retreating back to his bike.

It was predictable. The whole night, the fight went smoothly until the last-minute a cheap blow was delivered that Maka was barely too slow to block fully. He half transformed so that he could slice through the enemy without her as she fell to the ground. He picked her up and sighed as she clutched her shoulder in pain and blood could be seen. It wasn't life threatening but she was hurt. He of course blamed himself. He stayed by her side at the infirmary as she was stitched up. 17 stitches to be exact. He took her home in and in her drug induced state from all the pain killers she insisted they sleep on the couch together so that he could keep his eye on her. That was what he wanted after all, hell they had done it before, but it felt so different tonight.

"Why can't you just say it?" she whispered her head leaning on his shoulder as he flicked off the television.

"Because it's…" he was going to say 'wrong' but that wasn't the right word for it. That would hurt her feelings too so he paused trying to be thoughtful. "It's too weird… plus officially saying it would mean official rejection and cool guys don't get rejected by bookworms."

"You're scared of me?" she laughed lightly her eyes starting to slip close. Her head slipped down to his arm and then finally rested in his lap. She was curled so cutely against him, he hated that he felt like he was putty in her hands.

"Something like that," he grumbled.

She smiled as she fell asleep.

"That's awfully stupid Soul."

He didn't bother responding. Her soft snoring filled the room and he scoffed at her form. It wasn't stupid, it was true. _"That she loves you too."_ Damn those words that Kid had spoken. He had no clue what he was talking about. He didn't know Maka like he did. He didn't understand that she was awful with her own emotions, that she hid from them and the only time she really understood them was when someone else put them in prospective for her. Her panic could only be calmed when he reached out to her, her joy when he smiled and told her it would be alright, her courage when he told her he was standing by her no matter what. Maka needed to be supported through her emotions. Her stupid father gave her enough trust issues with men, and he didn't want to add himself to her list of why she had trust issues.

He looked back at the girl curled in his lap.

"I guess we're too far for you not to trust me huh?" he muttered before slowly detaching himself and lightly scooping her in his arms. He carried her to her room and deposited her gently on her bed. "I was the problem earlier…" he cringed as he thought back to her slow movements from the fight, no that wasn't Maka's fault. He had been too heavy for her because his mind wasn't in the right frame of mind. He pulled her blanket to cover her and paused. "Damn I'm stupid. I'm sorry."

She didn't respond since she obviously slept like a log, just shifted in her sleep slightly so that the weight was off her shoulder. She looked so damn cute too. If there was ever a time he felt the need to kiss her it was now, but it still wasn't right of him to do so. He resisted the urge to kiss her forehead and instead lightly patted her hand before exiting for the night.

* * *

**A/N:**_... glad I finished writing this before I posted it! I barely have time to think these days let alone write. Next chapter will be posted sometime next week. I have a lot going on with friends this weekend :)_


	5. As Long as You'll be My Friend inthe End

**Kryptonite**

**As Long as You'll be My Friend in the End**

He wasn't exactly the best morning person in the world. Hell on a good day meant that he didn't threaten to kill someone for waking him up. And this morning just had to be extra sunny and bright and brought a beyond annoying cheerful feeling making him positive that he did not want to get out of his bed. Plus he had just been having the nicest dream about the girl of his affections… something that was a little too perverse for him to ever say out loud. And then little miss happy perky breasts starts pounding on his door demanding that he get up for breakfast with her or something like that (he couldn't really tell what she was saying through the door…), well she should know better than that.

"What the hell do you want, Maka?" he growled as he opened his door. He was just in his boxers but he had never been extremely modest with her. She stood froze in the doorway, fist half raised ready to continue her obnoxious wake up call. She looked pretty cute, with her hair down and wet from a fresh shower. But he wouldn't let her affect him just yet, he wasn't that whipped, plus sleep was still calling to him less than a foot away where his bed looked more than inviting. He didn't blush as her gaze shot over his body quickly and a light blush stained her cheeks.

"I… uh…"

"Stuttering is uncool," he snapped closing his door roughly in her face and diving back into the comfort of his bed.

He heard his door creak open and groaned. He rolled so that his face was buried in his pillow.

"Maka… what the hell do you want?"

"It's Saturday," she said quickly. "It's almost eight o'clock," she added.

This is going to sound extremely childish and uncool but it was a ritual they had every Saturday. Even if it was part of their weekend and a day off from hunting down evil human souls, they indulged in something really childish together. Saturday morning cartoon watching. Huddled in their pajamas they would laugh and root for their cartoon heroes together while eating stuff that couldn't exactly be qualified as a healthy morning breakfast, normally it was whatever desert had been the night before. And they did this every Saturday, without fail until noon.

Last night's events danced before his eyes before he shook his head, grinning into his pillow he pushed up to glance at her.

"Go turn it on and let me put some clothes on," he teased. She grinned and dashed out of his room calling for him to hurry his ass up.

He shoved on a pair of pajama pants that he had just for this occasion. They were his only pair, in fact Maka had bought them on his last birthday since before he would have to get dressed because she would complain about his lack of clothing. An idea struck him and he left his shirt that he was about to slip over his head off. He tossed it to the side and made his way out into the room. Normally he covered his chest from Maka. It made her feel guilty to see his scar, but there was something tempting him, something that was telling him to just tease her with his naked chest. Hell she did it enough parading around in short skirts all the damn time. Although half of him just wanted to see what her reaction was.

This ritual all started when they moved in together. Their first Friday they had stayed up the entire night, talking, learning about each other and caught the start of a cartoon they had left on in the background. He had said something about how uncool it was, and she agreed it was childish but they hadn't turned it off. They were tired at this point, the sun had risen and the lack of sleep had finally caught up to them. He was so tired to the point where he couldn't sleep and he could guess Maka was probably the same. And it just stuck; they wound up doing it every Saturday. Every single one, and sometimes like today Maka had to wake him up for it but most of the time he would be up and ready.

He strolled out into the living room, a grin firmly in place as he plopped down on the couch next to her.

"Why aren't you wearing a shirt Soul?" she asked with an annoyed huff. She didn't even glance his way.

"Does it distract you?" he teased, wiggling closer to her.

"A little," she answered honestly. "You don't normally parade your scrawny body around the apartment."

"Scrawny?" he growled. He found his body flexing as she flicked a glance over to him. Her face was stoic.

"Oh… I guess you aren't that scrawny anymore."

He let the comment slide and shifted so he wasn't so close to her. He could tell she was uncomfortable from the sideways glances she kept giving him and the scar across his chest. He kept his silence as the cartoon came on.

"You know you have one to match now," he said sheepishly keeping his eyes locked forward until the commercials started. Out of the corner of his eye he saw her face turn pink before she shrugged.

"We can't blame each other for getting hurt. It comes with our line of work. I just… can't help but think…"

"Scars are sexy?" he supplied. She laughed. He found himself relaxing further into the couch and smirking. It felt good to hear her laughter; it had been a few days. He found himself watching her intently out of the corner of his eye as she wiped away tears from her hysterical laughter.

She was wearing a light pink top that showed her neatly wrapped shoulder and a pair of light blue pajama bottoms with cows all over it. She looked like such a dork. Her hand rested on her shoulder a second before she shot him a sideways smirk.

"Guess this ups my sex appeal," she said.

"Possibly… although cows bring it back down a notch," he teased. She scoffed but shushed him as their favorite cartoon popped on.

Grinning to himself, he grabbed the bowl of popcorn she had laid out for them and started shoveling it down. The easy silence lapped between them as the commercials ended and the show came back on. Soul tried to think of ways to eat popcorn that would look cool. Throwing it in the air and catching it was a bit childish and seemed annoying to only get a piece or two at a time; shoveling it down his throat like no tomorrow as a bit crude, and a handful at a time only made him look like a wuss. In the end he settled with there was really no cool way of eating the delicious treat, and besides raw fish this was his favorite. He could totally look cool while eating raw fish.

"I guess… even when I was dating Kid I could never really imagine giving this up," she said at the next commercial break.

"Why would you have to?" he asked stretching his arms behind his head.

"Well… what if I moved in with him? Or what if he joined us? Can you really see Kid watching Saturday morning cartoons and being… so childish?"

"Nope," he said shrugging. Although a small part of him knew the young grim reaper would totally be willing to try it for Maka he kept his silence. He wanted her to drop the subject. It was starting to touch a dangerous topic. Something neither of them had voiced out loud.

"I just couldn't see myself giving this up… he questioned why we hung out so much even if we don't have to… and I told him that's just how it was. I couldn't have a day where I went without you."

She was speaking slowly and in a low tone, as if she was talking to an injured animal.

"Hey it's only been a few days. You guys might work it out," he told her standing quickly and retreating into the kitchen, hoping to beat the commercials before the show came on. He poured a glass of milk and brought out the cookies they had made a few nights ago. He sat a little further away from her.

"I'm trying to say that as long as we stay friends I don't think I can date anyone else."

He winced.

"You're too important and such a huge part of my life—"

"You're making this sound like a break up," he growled as he strategically shoved a cookie in her direction.

"No!" she yelped. "No… I'm just saying that as long as we stay friends in the end I'm happy. I don't know what I'd do without you Soul."

She beamed at him and he felt himself relax into the couch. He felt the same way. As long as he had her he would be happy, it would be enough.

"How's your shoulder?"

She grabbed at it with a distant look in her eye.

"It'll heal," she said lightly just as their cartoon came back on.

* * *

**A/N: **_I couldn't resist... couch potato love :p_


	6. Will You Still Call Me Superman?

**Kryptonite**

**If I Go Crazy then Will You Still Call Me Superman?**

The months flew by, since the two had patched things up. Kid and Maka were back on civil speaking terms although sometimes they would share an awkward glance as one of them said or did something that was a bit off. The group started hanging out together more. Kid and Liz started dating; it was odd at how at ease they were. And it seemed to spark something in Maka. She started acting strange around him again. Her face was constantly blushing, her eyes cast downwards, she was nervous.

It was starting to bother him. One night he finally had enough.

"What the hell is up with you?" he snapped. She practically jumped out of her seat and her book fell harmlessly into her lap.

"What?"

"I asked what the hell is up with you?" he growled.

"I don't get –"

"Don't lie. You've been acting all nervous around me. What did I do?"

"Oh…" she took a deep breath. "You didn't do anything," she assured him with a bright smile before her cheeks turned red and she buried herself back into her book.

"What is it then?"

"I just had a conversation with Kid about something. Nothing important," she told him.

He felt his heart sink a little.

"Are you guys going to date again?" he asked quietly sinking into the couch next to her. He didn't bother with the television but he did prop his feet up on the coffee table. Maka scrunched her nose in distaste.

"No," she said sharply, "he is dating Liz you moron." She paused a moment before adding, "He just put something in perspective for me."

"Which was?"

"Would you drop it Soul?" she hissed standing up and letting her thick book slam into his head. He fell over off the couch in a vain attempt to avoid her sharp attack, Maka had leaned forward to reach him and he had grabbed her wrist a little too late to stop the blow but enough for them both to go tumbling to the floor. His instinct was to pull her to his chest to block her fall.

"Soul, get off me!" she squealed trying to push herself off of him.

"You're on top of me," he snapped trying to roll so that he could get on top of her and get them untangled. Their heads smacked together.

"Would you just sit still—"

They were cut off as Blair came pouncing into the room. She looked at them blankly for a moment before she doubled over in laughter.

"I knew it~" she sang.

"GET OUT!" they both screamed at the perverted cat before she even had a chance to make this anymore awkward. The cat shivered before quickly exiting their apartment slamming the door loudly behind her.

Both panting, Soul pushed her so he could sit up.

"That was extremely awkward," he mumbled. "Next time when you want to jump me just give me some notice."

He was trying to tease her and relax the situation but his comment only made her more flustered. She swatted his arm before trying to stand up. She tripped on the edge of the table and crashed into his lap.

"Klutz," he muttered rubbing his ribs that she had slammed with her elbows. He wheezed as she dug them back into his side trying to push herself up. It wound up with her practically straddling him. Her blush seemed to reach down to her neck and she crossed her arms, giving up with a huff.

"Why did I have to fall in love with an idiot like you?" she mumbled lowly.

He froze.

Her strange behavior before all made sense, all the blushing and nervous energy she had given off. That had been him not to long ago.

"It's impossible not to fall for a cool guy like me," he told her holding her chin up to give her a wicked grin. Her blush deepened.

"Still can't say it?"

"I will when it's the cool time to say it. Not when you're tripping all over me and a perverted cat is outside listening to us," he told her.

"I…" she laughed. "All this time, nothing even changed… yet… I just realized all this time—"

"Yeah that's how it hit me too," he told her, cutting off her rant. He really didn't like stuttering, it wasn't very becoming for the normally confident girl. "Actually seeing Kid embrace you was what really set me off," he chuckled. "I might have told him how I felt then… it was really uncool. I was practically screaming at him."

He was finally admitting to her how it had happened and why. He wasn't sure but he could feel his cheeks burning. He didn't really want to get into detail about that day. It had been awkward and he was more than happy to pretend that it never happened. This was something Maka brought out in him. It was almost a weakness, it was irrational despite his normally collected attitude. She was his kryptonite. Not that he would ever tell her that. That would just be uncool. That isn't to say he doesn't like it either. It was cool to have a weakness, at least one. It meant that he was the hero, that he had something to strive for and get better for. He just wasn't sure exactly how he was supposed to tell her that he was reduced to a bumbling idiot not too long ago because all of a sudden seeing her with someone else had been more hurtful than any cut from a sword.

"He told me," she said quietly. He felt a surge of relief wash over him, and quietly added that to the list of things he needed to thank Kid for.

He felt the sudden urge to lean forward. To seal their fate in a kiss, so to speak. It was too tempting to have her in his lap, and after all this time actually talking to her about it and knowing that she felt the same way. He refrained, it wasn't something he should do. They needed to think about this, they needed to make sure they could work—

Maka's lips were on his before he could really register it. He could feel their souls intertwining in a way that normally only happened when they were fighting, the feeling was intimate and almost dark and bittersweet. After all this time…

It didn't matter though because in the end it would all work out. He fought the urge to grin into the kiss.

"You guys have two bedrooms! Pick one!" Blair screamed from outside.

He laughed as Maka pulled away.

"Well… yours or mine?" he teased.

"Mmmmm… nice try Soul," she said standing and holding her hand out for him.

"You'll give in eventually."

"Yeah but not right now! We just started dating!"

"So you're going to go on a date with me? I didn't even ask. Cool," he smirked as she turned red.

"Whatever you know what I mean."

Of course he did. That's what soul mates did best was understand their other half.

* * *

**A/N: **_Sorry about the long wait everyone. I don't have much of an excuse with this story being completed before I even posted it... but well, you know life gets in the way. I forgot I even had a computer :p. T__his story didn't have too much of the 'gang' in there. I would say sorry but I'm not. Sometimes I think it can get a bit overboard with the group interrupting everything every five seconds or emotions being very drawn out. So this was my shot at attempting to do a 'realistic' short story of the two in a very short condensed version. I hope I did well. :)_


End file.
